


Bondage

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Characters, PWP, a little of smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: BondageNumero parole: 1296





	Bondage

Era ovvio che si fidasse di Jason, stavano insieme da quasi due anni e la loro relazione aveva raggiunto livelli che li rendevano praticamente una coppia sposata, quel giorno Bruce aveva avvertito che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di loro in pattuglia quindi i due decisero di passare quella serata a fare quello che gli veniva meglio: battibeccare per qualsiasi cosa.

Le prime argomentazioni furono sulle pulizie, perché doveva essere sempre Tim a dover pulire casa mentre Jason se ne stava con le mani in mano? Poi fu il momento della cena e persino lì ci fu l’ennesima diatriba: perché dovevano mangiare sempre carne quando entrambi erano insieme? Non erano argomenti che li avrebbero portati ad un vero e proprio litigio ma erano piccoli tasselli che se uniti avrebbero potuto formare un grosso buco nella loro relazione.

Fu proprio per quello che Jason decise di prendere la palla al balzo, si alzò di scatto, si avvicinò a Timothy e lo fissò con un’espressione seria da fare quasi paura.

“Ti fidi di me?” Erano semplici parole che dietro celavano tutto un significato nascosto, Jason non era la persona migliore del mondo ma voleva almeno essere certo che il suo compagno si fidasse di lui proprio come lui si fidava dell’altro.

Tim indugiò per qualche secondo, ok avevano avuto i loro periodi neri e probabilmente non sarebbero finiti con quella sera, eppure sentiva di potersi fidare di Jason, sentiva che poteva affidargli la propria vita come faceva ogni notte ed essere certo di poter tornare a casa.

“Sì.” La voce di Tim fu seria e sicura, i suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli del più grande prima di sciogliersi in un piccolo sorriso.

“Perfetto, allora ti farò fidare ancora più di me.” Quelle furono le ultime parole di Jason prima di afferrare Tim e caricarselo in spalla diretto verso la camera da letto, non servirono a nulla le varie ammonizioni di Tim che continuava a divincolarsi per farsi lasciare o almeno per camminare da solo.

Quando il moretto sentì il materasso sotto la schiena sospirò, Jason aveva sempre delle idee strane ma quella sera sembrava più misterioso che mai, Tim cercò comunque di restare fermo quando sentì l’altro ordinarglielo e guardò curioso il suo ragazzo che apriva diversi mobili alla ricerca di qualcosa; quando vide una corda rossa fra le mani di Jason si sentì mancare, che razza di idee aveva il più grande?  
“Hai detto che ti fidi di me, quindi non preoccuparti, non farei mai nulla che ti possa fare male.” La voce di Jason era tranquilla e nascondeva una nota dolce che riuscì a calmare leggermente Tim.

Jason lo spogliò lentamente dandogli diversi baci sulla pelle calda per calmarlo e per alleggerire l’atmosfera che sembrava essersi fatta pesante, quando Tim fu nudo sotto di lui sul viso del più grande si stampò un ghigno e uno strano luccichio si intravide nei suoi occhi.

Red Hood si era informato molto si quella pratica, aveva letto diversi libri e diversi manuali su come fare i nodi così che il partner provasse solo piacere e non troppo dolore, mentre guardava il suo ragazzo sul letto gli sorrise poi prese tra le mani la corda e iniziò a legarla attorno al suo corpo ripetendosi mentalmente tutti i passaggi da seguire; le mani di Tim furono legate dietro le schiena in una posizione che gli impediva di muoversi ma che non gli costava un grosso sforzo, altre corde erano intrecciate sul suo torace e un altro capo si concludeva con dei nodi sulle sue cosce. Il più grande guardò il proprio operato e non poté non sorridere a quella vista, Timothy sembrava così indifeso e le sue guance rosse rendevano il tutto ancora più eccitante.

Jason si abbassò sul suo corpo per baciare e mordere ogni cm di pelle che poteva, partì dal collo fino a scendere sul torace dove accarezzò le corde rosse che spiccavano contro la pelle chiara del suo ragazzo, Tim sembrava tranquillo, anzi sembrava quasi che la cosa lo intrigasse e questo spinse Jason a continuare.

Il membro del più piccolo era già umido di umori e duro, segno che quelle attenzioni non gli dispiacevano affatto, la mano di Jason lo avvolse e iniziò lentamente a pomparlo muovendosi su e giù sulla sua asta calda stando ben attento a osservare ogni minima reazione del moretto.

Ben presto il corpo di Tim fu scosso dai brividi, i gemiti iniziarono ad uscire dalle sue labbra e le sue braccia ebbero diversi spasmi tentando invano di allungarsi verso il più grande per accarezzarlo o abbracciarlo; vide il viso di Red Robin assumere diverse gradazioni di rosso prima di incrinarsi in un’espressione di libido mischiata ad un piccolo broncio.

“Che c’è Babybird? Sembri quasi arrabbiato, vuoi per caso toccarmi o vuoi toccarti?” La voce di Jason era un sussurro ma arrivò perfettamente alle orecchie del più piccolo che arrossì vistosamente e borbottò qualcosa cercando di negarlo.

Jason ridacchiò poi si abbassò per baciare la bocca del suo ragazzo che ricambiò con foga strusciandosi, come poteva, contro di lui.

“Siamo impazienti, eh? Ma non preoccuparti non ti farò aspettare troppo.” Il più grande si spogliò velocemente e prese un po’ di lubrificante dal comodino, si bagnò per bene le dita poi iniziò a preparare Tim inserendo dapprima due dita e poi aggiungendone un terzo che fece tremare l’intero corpo del più piccolo.

“Ti fidi di me, Babybird?” Jason era al limite, vedere l’altro così lo stava eccitando e non era sicuro di poter resistere ancora a lungo.

“Sì Jay...” Timothy riuscì a sussurrare quelle due parole mentre il proprio corpo era avvolto dai brividi, si sentiva sul punto di impazzire e l’idea di non potersi muovere lo eccitava e lo innervosiva al tempo stesso.

Red Hood non disse altro, si limitò a baciare le labbra del moretto prima di spingersi lentamente dentro di lui, per la prima volta senza una protezione; l’idea di poter sentire tutto senza filtri lo stuzzicava da tanto e aveva deciso di osare quella sera e vedere se anche il suo partner gradiva la cosa.

Le spinte di Jason erano quasi furiose, forse era stata l’euforia del momento o forse era la fantastica sensazione che provava, ma sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi; Timothy era scosso dai tremiti e dalle sue labbra uscivano lunghi gemiti acuti, non credeva di riuscire a provare un piacere così forte eppure in quel momento gli sembrava quasi di impazzire.

Non durarono molto, quelle sensazioni erano nuove e forti per loro e i loro corpi erano ormai sull’orlo dell’orgasmo; Tim venne sporcando i loro toraci e urlando il nome di Jason, il suo corpo si avvolse attorno a quello di Jason e tremò per la forza di quell’orgasmo. Jason lo seguì poco dopo sentendo il corpo caldo di Tim che lo avvolgeva spasmodicamente, era la prima volta che gli veniva dentro e una parte della sua mente pensò alla reazione che avrebbe avuto il più piccolo quando avrebbe riacquistato un minimo di lucidità.

Rimasero fermi diversi minuti per riprendere fiato, erano esausti ma appagati; Jason uscì da Tim e lo slegò velocemente guardando poi i vari segni rossastri che se ne stavano in bellavista sul corpo chiaro del più piccolo.

“Sono contento che tu ti sia fidato di me...” Le guance di Jason erano lievemente arrossate mentre lo diceva, dopo i vari litigi aveva davvero paura che l’altro non si fidasse più e invece per fortuna si era sbagliato.

Tim si stiracchiò muovendo gli arti indolenziti poi tirò un piccolo schiaffo sulla guancia di Jason “Questo è per essermi venuto dentro senza prima chiedere!” Poi posò le labbra sopra il piccolo livido rossastro che si stava formando “Questo è invece per avermi fatto stare così bene.” Inutile dire che bisticciarono nuovamente.


End file.
